Evergreen
Kaedin Zephyr is a botanic biologist who has strived to make plant life survive in some of the harshest conditions. He is a Member of the Green Party and an Eco-Activist. Evergreen is a Plant based Humanoid with a Plant like Physology and powers. Background Born on January 28th, a very cold evening, Kaedin Robert Zephyr is the Youngest son of a Cival law Professor and a homemaker wife. His parents were never mean, and never used physical punishment as a resort, though, with kaedin, they never had to. Always the quiet child who never through to do anything wrong, everyone thought of him as a darling little boy, all his childhood pictures had him smiling, and he was just a happy child. When he went into kindergarden, his happy and social ways has him makeing many friends, and so along with above average grades, and high physical test scores, Kaedin was on his way to a life of great posssibility. By the age of twelve, he had favvorite cartoons to watch, though his favorite of all time was Captain Planet. he would spend his weekends, and summers, going about and helping to plant trees, prune bushes, and make his neighborhood a much better place. In highschool he joined the wresteling teamm, amoung other team sports, and to keep his body fit (Because you have to keep yourself, and your enfironment healthy). he took Tie Quan do, eventualy earning a second degree black belt. Getting accepted into Gotham University was a happy occasion for Kaedin, as he was going for a PhD in Botanic Biology, and by the age of 25, he had earned it, graduating second in his class. For the next three years he studied plantlife and found ways of making them stronger, more resiliant to the weather, and able to produce bigger, and healthyer fruit and vegitables. Eventualy he was able to secure the Deen on two acres of land his grandparents owned outside of Gotham, the land was just a patch of dirt, but within a year he turned it into a lush and beautiful grove, along with a greenhouse in the middle of it that had his laboratory in it. Then, during one night of working, he found himself falling asleep... it was three days later when he woke up, weak as a newborn baby, and calling out for help, and this is where our story begins... Personality Sensitive: He cries everytime he watches ol' Yeller. Finds people having trouble or being opressed to be wrong, and can't stand to here hurtful things to be said. He can take a joke, but he does get bothered by the sharper kinds of playful banter. Shirt off his Back: He would give it too, he would by a hungery person a meal, fight against massive odds to protect someone, even risk hell itself to save someone who doesn't deserve to be there. Romantic Sap: Love stories, love at first sight, Rob enjoys watching people fall in love, of course, he himself yearns for it as well, having bene in a few meaningless relationships that have left him wanting more. Honest: He is, to a 'T'. He dosn't lie, and even if the truth would be worse then a lie, you're still getting the truth. Humor: He can be a funny guy, granted most of his jokes are situational, not racist, not discriminatory, they still manage to be funny. He also is good with the zingy one liners too. Omnivore: Interesting enough, even though he is considered a Humanoid plant, he still eats both mean and plants. It's not canibalism because not all animals are the same species, and he isnt a veggie or a fruit, so no big deal right? Fight the Good Fight: Rob will always fight for whats right and good. He would never do anything that is even close to somthing bad, even at the cost of his own life. Logs Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Retired